


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by emothy



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends and their first sexual encounters with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

-

You are both only just thirteen when it happens, and you haven't seen one another in around four months because of the tournament training schedules. As freshmen, you aren't in the actual teams (you because Seigaku does not allow freshmen, no matter how talented, and he because he simply hasn't developed his enough), but the extra training has to have ball-boys and fetchers and carriers to allow the senpais time to focus. You are both on the edge of something, of some kind of awakening to feeling, and you've always been closer than brothers, and this happens a little sooner than it would normally, that's all.

He was the one you told the first night you woke up with stained sheets, and he simply grinned, shrugged and admitted with pink cheeks that it had happened to him too, and freaked the hell out of him until his father had explained. Your father is never around to explain, so you let Saeki do it in his stead. It suddenly explains the strange dizzy feelings in your head afterwards. Saeki tells you he was dreaming about girls, and telling you about them, and doesn't seem in the least bit concerned that you were in the dream that got him off. You aren't particularly concerned, either. You've kissed before; he had found a girl he wanted to impress and wanted to know what he was doing before he rushed in. You'd seen Yumiko kiss boys a few times, and so you knew what you were doing when you pressed your lips to his.

He had seemed to like it; he'd licked his lips and smiled a whole lot for the rest of the afternoon. You never heard anything about the girl again, and the kissing became a habit. If you didn't practice at something, you could never get better, Saeki said. If you didn't do it often enough you might forget how. You knew he was making stuff up, but he did that sometimes, and this time you didn't mind, so you pretended you didn't realise what he was doing.

It isn't long after you get into Junior High, after you join the tennis club and meet your future friends, that you tell Saeki all about that one freshmen who can beat all the senpais. Saeki looks fascinated, and he doesn't grasp anything deeper than that you admire him for his talent. It is the first time you kiss Saeki but aren't thinking of Saeki when you do it, and afterwards you have to tell him so. You would expect nothing less from him, and he from you too.

He shrugs, his cheeks go that slight pink colour again, and he nods eventually. After a moment his eyes seem different, they get more determined, and he practically pounces on you to kiss you, like he can change your mind if he just tries hard enough.

You twist his hair round your finger and hope it is true; life would be simpler if so.

It happens when you are both thirteen and halfway through the school year. You are kissing but you feel something pressing against your leg, and a sudden realisation hits you. You know what it is, it has happened to you before, but never in front of anyone. That they know of. Saeki refuses to be embarrassed by it, because he accepts everything as it is, but the more he tries to ignore it, the worse it seems to get for him. Your eyes have been shut most of the time while you've been kissing, but when you peek out through them you see his hand in his lap, palm rocking back and forward over his pants.

You inform him that that isn't going to work very well, because you know it doesn't, and unzip his fly for him before grasping his hand and plunging it into his own pants. It's like the touch of skin on skin has set him on fire, because immediately he fidgets and thrashes around like a wild thing and makes wonderful mewling noises. Your hand stays in his pants because you've forgotten it's in there, until he finds it and guides it to his dick. And then he's moving his hand on top of yours, so you can't help it when your fingers are moving and he's grabbing you with his free hand and pulling you close for more kissing, like you'll breathe oxygen into his lungs for him. He makes a mess all over his clothes, and you pull your hand away instinctively, not because you are digusted, but because that's _his_ mess, not yours.

He changes his pants, and when he comes back, buckling up a belt like it is protection, he notices you sitting there uncomfortably, trying to pretend you're not hard, too. How can you not be, after that? He made this noise when he came like crying for joy.

He offers to help you with that, and it doesn't bother you, but you insist you're not going to make a mess all over your pants like he did, so you end up with them pooled right around your ankles, pressed up against the bedroom wall. Saeki's enthusiasm is boundless; his lips on your lips, his hand on your dick, always moving, never stopping, encouraging your tongue to touch his and your hips to buck a little and your knees to collapse on themselves. True to your word, when you come you don't make a mess on your pants. But you do on Saeki's. He realises with dismay he will have to change once again, and your knees are still jelly, and it's just so funny that you end up collapsed on the floor against the wall laughing, head in your hands. To this day when you come you always find an urge to laugh in the back of your throat, tickling.

It happens again, another time. And again, and again until it becomes a regular ritual between the two of you. You are both well into the middle of second year and fourteen years old before it ends as suddenly as it began.

It begins as normal; somehow Saeki always seems to get hard first, and so you are the one to give him a hand job first, which is no problem; it's not a competition after all, you just figure it is one of his weird quirks. For all that you email him every time you have a risque dream about your vice-captain, Saeki doesn't seem to dream about anyone but girls. So he says, but you believe differently. You believe you've finally found something he does not want to share with you, and logic dictates that it is because it's about you. You don't confront him about it. Until this time, when he is breathing hard and coming down from his high with flushed cheeks and tangled hair, and when he pushes you over against the wall, (it is more comfortable so, for you), undoes your pants and pulls them as far down as they will go. This time is different; he does not get back up. You realise a second too late what he is going to do, and the fear freezes you. And then there's a hot tongue peeking out of his mouth and making contact with your dick, and you're frozen in a completely different way. You don't get a chance to stop him, because when his mouth is on you completely it feels so _good_, and this heat should just go on forever, and everything to do with sex should be immersed in water or under a shower because the wetness is amazing, and his mouth just doesn't _stop_, not until he's wrung everything he can out of you, and all you can think is _oh my god, he swallowed that?_

No mess this time, Saeki points out, with the decency to at least blush. He didn't even _warn_ you, didn't even _say_, and he's just smiling this small cheeky smile and hiding his eyes behind his hair. When you get a glance of them there's this emotion you can only describe as deep fondness etched there, and you know for him, your friendship is effectively ruined. If only the two of you had known what you were doing before you had done it... But that is wishful thinking, and impossible.

You hate to have to do it, but you've never been less than honest with Saeki. You tell him straight and plain that this cannot happen again. You feel a strange sense of guilt in your stomach, like you're betraying someone, and you refuse to lead him on like this.

He does not get visibly upset, except when his eyes seem to get sharper, and his shoulders flinch for a moment. He says he saw it coming, and had wanted to hold on for as long as possible. Still friends, right? He asks, and you smile, and nod. It's going to hurt for him, for a while maybe, but you have had his friendship forever, and you won't lose it now. You won't lose him, and he won't lose you. He seems to understand that, and when you say goodbye, this time he wishes you good luck with your vice-captain.

-


End file.
